The Proposal
by Angela2
Summary: After a brief mission on an M-class planet, Seven proposes shore leave. This is the story of some of the senior officer's shore leave.


The Proposal  
  
Janeway, Chakotay, Seven, Tom, and Harry were in total awe of their surroundings. A brilliantly green plain stretched almost as far at the eye could see. Beyond it were some lush hills. A stream ran directly in front of them cutting through the grass like a silvery knife. The water was so clear that it looked as if you could touch the small stones below with just the gentlest touch. The stones, of course, were far deeper than that but the crew's eyes couldn't tell. The water reflected the light joyfully and the water was very cold. The five people could not speak nor move for quite some time. When they could, they noticed a short man approaching. He wore an earthy red poncho and held a crooked wooden staff that looked like it had been cut long ago from a mighty tree. He wore sandals, his bare feet exposed to the wonderfully sweet air that filled the entire area. He also had a red hat on and the hair beneath was rather long and scraggly. It did not look, though, like he had not brushed it for some time; just that it looked less up kept. His hair was brown, and his eyes the most wonderful blue the crew had seen. "Come with me to my home. It is not often that I have guests." He said and turned. The crew followed. After some hours, a small grass house stood before them. It almost looked as if the man lived in a hill, but the whole area was as flat as before. The crew followed the short man inside. The house was rather small, and only had just enough room. The floor was tightly packed dirt and sunlight was let through the window-like openings in the walls. In the center of the main room stood a stone table and two chairs, and they were quite small. There was also a counter that ran the length of the short side of the house. Janeway estimated the distance was only nine feet, and the longer side was twelve. There was also a doorway leading into the only other room. Inside it was a wooden bed, with a red orange blanket made of a rough material. On the other side of the main room were some stone chests that looked very well made. Against these the five crewmembers sat. Tom, Harry, and Seven sat on the side toward the door, and Janeway and Chakotay sat opposite them. The man sat near the center of the room. "I will tell you of this world," the man began. The rest listened intently. He took them on a journey using words so eloquently that they could picture everything. He spoke of the plains, with the few houses and beautiful springs, then to the west. There the sparkling sand and absolutely clear water reflected the sunlight. The ocean was so very calm it almost seemed like a glass lake. The small grass huts by the beach with the friendly people inside, and the always-shining sun. Next, to the North, where there is eternal winter. The wonderfully warm houses with the bright white snow always on the roofs, glittering. The mountains that weren't so tall that you couldn't climb to the summit on a nice day. Then, he took them to the South, with the warm forests where the trees grew thick. There were more species than one could count in a lifetime, their quiet noises heard all around. The wonderful colors of flowers and strange plants that amazed the mind. The birds singing their beautiful songs that made anyone who heard them feel like dancing. Then suddenly, one step and the forest ended, with a short beach and the clear, sparkling waters of the Southern Sea. The sun was straight ahead, setting dark red and orange on the horizon. When the man finished, everyone opened their eyes. They had all been imagining these wonderful and beautiful things in their minds, and were absolutely speechless. "That is my world." He said. "This would be a wonderful place for shore leave." Tom said, looking at his Captain. Janeway nodded and replied, "I'll see to it." She hit her commbadge. "Janeway to Voyager." There was no response. She hit the commbadge again. "Janeway to Voyager, please acknowledge." Still, there was no response. The rest tried their commbadges too, but none of them worked. Seven opened her tricorder and stated, "Geomagnetic storms are blocking communications. I propose we wait until they pass." The man stood and walked to the doorway, looking outside. He left for a moment, and returned with a wooden bucket filled with the cold, clear water. It almost seemed that the water itself sparkled, and he gave everyone a small cup. They accepted it graciously and drank it. It seemed to fill them so that they were not either hungry or thirsty for quite some time. After finishing, they all stood and brushed off their uniforms. Their clothes were surprisingly clean and they began to walk outside of the house. Seven exited first, followed by Harry, Tom, Chakotay, and then Janeway. The air felt as if it was alive too, and there seemed to be a magical quality about it. Janeway stooped and picked up a small statue that looked like a Vulcan statue she had seen once. "Where is this from?" She asked. The others looked toward her and thought the same thing. "It's from a far off world called," He thought for a moment, "Volconia? Or is it Valkant?" "You mean Vulcan?" Chakotay offered. The man snapped his fingers and smiled. "That's it, Vulcan. Have you heard of it?" "We come from somewhere close by." Harry said. "I see. This is one of my favorites. I acquired it from a trading ship that passed by a year ago. How about a walk?" He asked. The crew and the man walked for a long time. They learned more of his world and told him of theirs. Their voices filled the air like a sweet song that should never be stopped, and you can't seem to remember a time before it was there. For long hours they talked and walked through the plains, never tiring. The air seemed to have that affect on them all. Their sweet voices continued talking all night, and still they felt like they could talk more. Finally, they returned to the small house at dawn. After an hours rest, (for that was all they seemed to need to feel rested) they all stood outside and faced the west. "Let's go see the beaches. The storm will not dissipate until tomorrow afternoon." Janeway said. The man led them westward after everyone got a drink. Again, they were full. After only two hours, the crew saw the most beautiful beach they had ever imagined. "Let's go buy some bathing suits and take a swim." Tom offered. The others agreed and an hour later returned. Seven had a green bathing suit on. Tom, Harry, and Chakotay all wore red shorts and Hawaiin-style shirts and were carrying matching towels. Janeway and Seven wore a deep blue and green bathing suits and had matching towels as well. All five sat, relaxing in lounge chairs enjoying the warm sun and calming sounds. After everyone had almost fallen asleep, Tom leapt up and cried, "Time to play Frisbee!" Harry stared at him, confused. Tom said, "Come on, I'll show you." Harry and Seven followed, but Janeway and Chakotay walked to the water. They were both surprised at how warm the water was. They had expected it to be as freezing as the water they had felt in the spring. They started swimming and watched the three others try to play with the round piece of plastic. Harry was running clumsily and diving at the Frisbee, hardly ever catching it. Seven was much better at judging distance but couldn't throw it the correct way. When she could, it hit Tom in the head. Chakotay swam under the water while Janeway wasn't paying attention and pulled on her feet. He dragged her under, and she was fighting her way to the top. He let go and when he resurfaced she hit him on the top of his head. He smiled and dunked her under again. This time when she resurfaced, she pushed him under and held him there a full 15 seconds. They both laughed. "Have I told you how great you look in that bathing suit?" He said. "Nice try. That won't save you from a court-martial for attempted assassination of a commanding officer." She smiled playfully. Most unexpectedly, he leaned in right then and kissed her. He was quite embarrassed and when he pulled away his face was bright red. Janeway smiled back and returned the kiss quickly and then swam away, teasing him to follow. After another half an hour, everyone went back to the lounge chairs and dried off. They were all talking excitedly about how much fun they had been having. They decided to walk along the small streets and look around. Tom saw a flyer that he showed everyone. He read it aloud: "Town dance on the 56th of Maiiead. All are welcome and invited to come to the main dance hall at dark." Chakotay looked at all of them and said, "Let's get some nice outfits and go." Janeway never liked to dance, and he knew it. She was surprised he offered to, and said, "Alright. I'll take Seven and we'll buy something. You, Tom and Harry go find something for yourselves. I'll even find someone for Tom to take." She smiled, and they set off. Janeway and Seven went into a small women's dress shop and looked around. Janeway had tried on dozens of outfits, none looking right. Seven found a flattering blue dress that reached almost down to her ankles and flowed nicely whenever she moved. Janeway finally found a suitable dress; it was white with no sleeves. It had a low cut and had a slit part way up. The storekeeper was absolutely thrilled with the two dresses. She fawned over her two new customers. Janeway ended up buying a diamond necklace with matching earrings. She selected a gold necklace with a blue stone and matching earrings for Seven as well. The two women spent the afternoon together and talked. Janeway realized that Seven was getting a lot closer to being human. They ate a light lunch and then bought shoes to match their dresses. Chakotay, Tom, and Harry shopped as well. Chakotay found a most interesting suit. It was a white suit with a blue sash and black shoes. Harry and Tom chose the same styles, but Harry had a yellow sash and Tom had a green one. They both wore black shoes. ** That night, they all arrived at the same time. Janeway and Seven brought along an attractive woman named Sheia that wore a long, red dress. Tom shook hands with her and they all entered the building. The large ballroom was rather dark, and dining tables were set on the sides. Dinner was served, and was very delicious. Afterward, all the crew stood and invited a partner to dance. Harry and Seven started, and Tom followed with Sheia. Janeway and Chakotay were reluctant, but finally decided to join in. The floor was full of cheerful faces. Many hours went by, and everyone was laughing and had a marvelous time. The officers were twirling each other around and acting like fools but laughing harder than they ever had. It came time for a little dessert, and the six people returned to their table. Chakotay lifted up his glass of wine and spoke. "For the wonderful shore leave we've had and the beautiful women." Janeway interrupted, "You men don't look too bad either." And she ruffled Chakotay's hair. He continued, "and with this wonderful occasion I have a question to ask. First the toast." They all clinked glasses and smiled. "So what's the question, Commander?" Tom asked. Chakotay stood and walked around the table to Janeway. He took out a small blue box and knelt. "Kathryn Janeway, will you marry me?" Janeway was absolutely speechless. The ring he showed her was very clear, and she could even swear that she could see places in this planet reflected from it. "Chakotay, it's a beautiful ring, but we have a ship to run. There are protocols that have to be met." She said, and Chakotay looked crushed. Tom and Harry both said, "What are you saying?" "The crew would have no problems with that, Captain. We'd love you two to be married." Tom finished. Janeway was uncertain. She hated not knowing what to do, but finally decided. "Chakotay, I'd love to. Absolutely yes." They embraced each other and Chakotay slipped the ring on his new fiancés finger. 


End file.
